


Mysterious Happens

by weirdbitterdays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coma, F/F, Gen, Hospitals, Magic, slow-burn, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbitterdays/pseuds/weirdbitterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's put under a mysterious spell! It's up Regina and the Charmings to figure out how to save her from a coma! Twists and turns ensue. Also these ladies are supes gonna end up together SPOILER ALERT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

She pulled from the cigarette in between her fingers. She let the sounds of crashing waves push through her as she sat on an aging wooden bench, looking over the light grey sand. Emma Swan didn’t usually allow herself moments like this - still moments, quiet moments of reflection. But today, as she had been packing up her truck after a day combing under the dock for loose trash - something that would normally be put to volunteers from the “concerned citizens” chapter, but she was lacking in excitement today and thought there’d be no harm in venturing out and taking care of a bit of the work herself for the day - she had looked around and noticed the row of benches where she and regina had sat and talked during her first year in Storybrooke. The memory lulled Emma into an immediate introspective mood, causing her to pause and enjoy the pier, thinking of the past, present, and future. If only she could wrap her brain around Regina Mills.

She pulled herself up, hiking up her tight jeans, and kicking a loose can with her foot. After a second look, she picked up the can, ready to throw it in the trash with the rest of her haul. As her fingers wrapped around it, she suddenly felt a tingling sensation as if her hand had fallen asleep. She stopped in her tracks. “What the…” She thought to herself, and probably muttered aloud. This can, an empty soup can, definitely had magical properties, Emma could tell. Her hand continued to tingle as she looked it over, holding her arm outstretched. It had a mesmerizing quality to it. Even though it looked entirely normal, she couldn’t quite shake its powerful energy.

**.   .   .**

 

“Emma!” Emma felt like she was swimming in a dark liquid, but not quite a liquid. Was this gas? Was this nothing? Swimming wasn’t even the right word. She was inside her body, but could move freely without the use of her muscles. “Emma!” There was a glow as purple smoke shot up in front of her, slowly dancing around her as she began to roll in it, and yellow and green smoke made of the same stuff played around her. She was completely at peace. “Emma, please wake up!” Someone kept shouting, she knew, but it sounded far away. Iit was coming through muffled. As she twirled without effort in the dark and colorful void, she couldn’t see a reason that it mattered at all.

**.   .   .**

 

Machines beeped routinely, monitoring heartbeats and breaths. Saline and nutritional drips did their slow duty, pumping into the quiet body that lay beneath them.

“There is nothing medically wrong with her, as far as we can see.” A doctor was saying. The doctor’s coat was white and crisp. Her hair was tied back loosely at her neck, and her eyes were dark and bright. 

“But she won’t wake up. She’s...She’s in a coma.” A voice replied insistently.

“Technically,” The doctor shuffled the papers on the clipboard she held at her chest. “a coma requires the hindering of either the cerebreal cortex or a set of nuclei in the brainstem called the reticular activating system. The tests have come back stating that both of Emma’s are in perfect working order.” Snow White, on the shorter side with a raven haired pixie cut, and Emma’s birth mother, ground her teeth as she looked with a tame mix of confusion, worry, and frustration at the doctor. Her husband David, taller and with dirty blonde hair, held his jacketed arm tightly around her shoulders.

“But she won’t wake up.” Snow repeated.

“Yes, we are looking into all possibilities. I’m ordering a few more tests,” The doctor looked down even as she spoke, making a few notes on the charts. “And we’ll take it from there.” She looked back up at the couple, who were sharing a worried glance. “Look,” she started, her voice lower and less clinical, “It’s not my job to say,” her voice lowered even more, “but the way this is starting to look... it may be magical. I’m just saying. Consider all your options.” She rose her eyebrows in emphasis. Snow and David nodded their understanding, and she smiled kindly at them, squaring back up. “We’ll do all we can. You’re welcome to keep Emma company if you want.” With thanks from Snow and David, she turned and left them alone in the room. Alone except for the silently breathing and curiously unconscious Emma.


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry have mom and son cuteness. They get dinner and Emma and Regina make eyes at each other. Maybe Henry will get closer to his mom soon??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter exists before the last chapter - there will be some jumping around in time! Also, I stopped watching the show around the middle of the second season (though I do read reviews and obsess over Gifs on Tumblr when new episodes come out), so there's no Hook in this, or Neal, or anyone like that really. I've simplified it so there's no male interests because they do not belong in my SwanQueen world! Anywho. Enjoy the chapter!? Thanks for reading!

“Hey Ma.” Henry looked up brightly from his homework at the kitchen table.

“Hey kid.” Emma said, smiled at him, taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack near the door. “Whatcha working on?” She walked over to him, leaning over his shoulder and laying a hand on his other. It looked like basic algebra. It’d been forever since she’d done math that complicated. Not that she’d done much of her homework as a teenager anyway.

“Just some math. Ms. Reiner says I’m doing really well, and she might move me up to the 8th grader’s class if I ace my midterm.” He smiled his quiet smile up at her, his eyes aglow. She smiled tenderly back.

“That’s fantastic. I’m so proud of you, Henry.” She pulled him into her stomach for a short mom-hug. “You’re way too smart, we’ll have to keep an eye on you as you get older, kid.” Henry chuckled, rolling his eyes at his mom.

“You met me in the first place because I’m too smart, remember?” He cheekily responded. She laughed and headed towards the fridge to see if there was anything she could start for dinner.

“Right. Well, that was a good thing you did, even if you were being smart.” She said sincerely as she opened the fridge and bent over, looking through it. Not much. She really needed to grocery shop more. “Are you hungry?” She asked him, closing the door. Henry looked up from his math which he had returned his focus to. He shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“How does Granny’s sound?”

 

Emma reached the top of the stairs which led to their bedrooms and entered through her bedroom door to change out of her work outfit. The conversation with Henry about their first meeting had stuck to her. Her thoughts always seemed to veer back to her son and the woman who raised him. Emma pulled her keys out of her pocket and threw them on the dresser, a cozy affair covered with nick nacks, perfumes, and photographs. She looked at her blonde-haired figure figure in the mirror on the wall above the dresser.

 

 .   .   .

 

Regina was sitting primly at the far end booth, manila folder and a cup of coffee in front of her. She seemed to be having a tense yet tedious conversation with Sleepy. She caught sight of Emma and Henry with a small smile and lightening of her features as they both sauntered through the door, entirely at home. As she and Henry took their seats in a booth closer to the door, Emma raised her eyebrows with a humoured, understanding look at Regina. Probably about zoning for the dwarves' remodel of their shared cabin, Emma thought. Regina responded with a tiny shrug and rolling of the eyes. Emma snickered. Sleepy continued to drone on, and Regina dragged her gaze off Emma to set her eyes back on the dwarf with an unamused expression.

Emma smiled to herself as she started to look over the menu.

"Whats so funny?" Henry asked, looking curiously up at her from his menu. She made eye contact with him, and quickly averted his eyes, looking back at her own menu.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Your mom over there just made a funny face.” Henry gaped at her.

“She made a funny face? At you? Like, on purpose?” Emma held in a self-conscious breath and tried not to sigh in exasperation.

“Yes, she did. Now what do you want to eat?” She wasn’t changing the subject, she told herself.

“Mac n cheese. She hasn’t made a funny face at me in forever.” Emma looked up from her menu at this, hearing the slight whining and sadness in his tone. “She’s always so serious or, like, emotional.” He grumbled. Emma flicked her eyes up to look at Regina again, still stiffly engaging Sleepy in conversation. Regina and Henry’s relationship had been a rollercoaster as long as Emma had known them. She wasn’t surprised that the two of them hadn’t had much opportunity to goof off together lately.

“Tell you what, maybe you and Regina should have some more time to hang out together. I’m sure she just doesn’t know how to...” Emma paused, searching. “She’s not sure where you guys stand right now. “ Henry chewed this over, obviously thinking hard about it.

“She hasn’t done anything evil in a long time. I kinda miss her. Maybe we can do something soon.” He looked up at Emma with a timid smile. Emma smiled brightly back at him.

“Maybe you can.” She said with a tone of promise. Henry nodded once, satisfied, and they let themselves become distracted as Ruby came over to the table, ready to take their order. Emma spared one more peek towards Regina, who looked to be wrapping up her conversation with Sleepy, and felt that maybe things could be good.


	3. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmings enlist the help of one Ms. Regina Mills. Sorry for how bad this is! I hope you enjoy.

Snow and David made their way up the driveway of the stately manor that belonged to the town’s mayor.

“I really don’t like that we have to choose between Regina or the slimey Gold whenever something magical happens in this town.” David grumbled beside Snow. Snow pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and slipped it into his.

“It’s always something kind of evil, isn’t it?” She mused, gazing at the mansion. She bit her lip. “Why can’t we ever have a nice curse? Everyone loves each other, or free ice cream or something.” David smirked at her. “Instead we get grumpy magicians with serious inter-personal issues.” David raise his eyebrows at her as they reached the large black lacquered front door. “Sorry,” she said as she knocked, “I’m just really worried about Emma.”

The door opened, and Regina’s eyebrows rose as she saw who was standing on her doorstep.

“Well, hello, I wasn’t alerted of a family reunion.”

“Regina, we need your help.”

“Excuse me if I’m unable to keep the absolute lack of surprise from my face.”

“May we come in?” When Regina didn’t budge, David deplored her, “Please?”

“I don’t see any reason I should offer you the decency.” She replied.

“Emma’s in danger.” Snow burst out. Regina stilled.

“In danger? How?”

“She’s in a coma. We found her on the beach passed out, and she hasn’t woken up. We think it may have to do with magic.” Regina considered their words, looking annoyed but feeling the pull of her incessant need to help whenever Emma was involved. She shifted where she stood. Snow and David continued to look at her imploringly. “Fine. Come in.”

 

“So is Emma still lying on the beach where you dimwits found her or have you taken her to the hospital yet?” Regina asked mildly as the three of them walked into the living room. Regina sat opposite the couple, scrutinizing them. Snow and David shared an uncomfortable side-glance at each other at her words, but said nothing to it.

“She’s at the hospital, Regina.” David responded indignantly. “That’s why we’re here.” After he and Snow explained the details of their hospital trip, Regina looked lost in thought, her forefinger tapping her lips absently.

“You just found her there? Were there any objects near here that may have been magical? Anything she didn’t normally have with her nearby?” Regina didn’t look hopeful that they would have an answer either way, and so raised her eyebrows when Snow seemed to have a small epiphany.

“She had been picking up trash all afternoon, actually. I bet if we look through what she picked up we could find something.” Snow turned to David, hopeful. He nodded at her. “This is obviously dangerous magic. Is there anyone else in town that performs magic besides Gold that you know of, Regina?” Snow asked.

"I’m not going to reinact the Salem Witch Trials over this.” Regina quickly replied.

“I’m not saying we should start burning people at the stake, Regina, I just think it makes sense to cover our bases. Could you come with us to check out the garbage Emma gathered? You’ll know magic better than either of us.”

“That is why you are here.” Regina replied quietly, but nodded and started to head for the door.

 

“Good thing we didn’t take this to the dump already.” David grunted, dropping a bag of garbage from the bed of the truck to the ground. Regina jumped back as the ripe-smelling plastic bag clanked to her feet.

“Careful. You don’t want to set anything off.” Snow said, her face scrunched up at the smell. She squatted and pulled open the plastic strings keeping the bag shut. Regina sniffed.

“It’s not like we’re looking for a bomb, hon.” David replied, hopping down from the truck to watch Snow don a set of gloves she had pulled from her coat and slowly paw through the wrappers and empty beer bottles.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Snow asked Regina. Regina’s hands were in the pockets of her professional jacket, and she seemed to be more along for the ride than for any physical help. She was looking around them, not entirely invested in the proceedings. At Snow’s question she looked down at her, her eyes squinting in the sun.

“Not a bomb, but that’s about as much as I know. You should be able to feel the magic essense of the item. Unless of course in its bewitching of Emma, it was depleted of all its energy. Then we would have no way of knowing what we’re looking for.” Snow and David looked at her. “It’s a possibility.” She said somewhat defensively,  “We have to keep our options open.”

A few minutes later, the bag was empty and Snow was empty-handed.

“Nothing.” She said, pushing herself to standing and pulling off her gloves. She blew out a breath, frustration and nervousness simmering under her skin. She turned and looked out at the sea. With a glance at David, Regina removed one of her gloves from her right hand, crouching over the pile of garbage. A whispy light purple steam of magic emitted from her fingers as she waved her hand over the pile. After a few moments of searching, the smoke dissapeared and she clothed her hand again, stepping away.

“Nothing.” She confirmed. David and Snow sighed. “I’m going to go see our vegetable at the hospital. It may help.” David nodded at her.

“I’m going to head over to the Sheriff’s station. See if there’s anything out of the ordinary there.” The three of them looked at each other, and with a grave nod, departed.

 

 


End file.
